


only us

by peachy-ivqn (drqco)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, ivan is whipped, luka is also very whipped, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/peachy-ivqn
Summary: ivan just falls more and more in love with him.





	only us

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo. a new fic woop. i am a huge fan of the musical dear evan hansen, and i've just found the video of ben levi ross and taylor trensch singing only us and my heart went woosh. after watching the video, i literally just figured out that only us fits luka and ivan so well i. 
> 
> i've based the fic on the song, and the title is taken from "only us". i love the song so much, please listen to it when you read the fic. 
> 
> [only us, obc recording](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPvO1sZkOx0)
> 
> [only us, ben and taylor cover!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJkwjrFbmIs) i love this one so much omg. 
> 
> you can find lots more on youtube too, haha. hope you guys enjoy this fic. kudos and comments make my heart go whoosh. :')

"You're staring again." 

Ivan is snapped out of his daze when Luka speaks to him. They were riding to their hotel after the win against Argentina, and they have never felt so alive. Everyone was singing and he could feel the bus vibrate with their voices. 

Dejan was doing a live behind them, but Ivan knows the bus is too loud for them to pick up Ivan's next words. "You are so beautiful," He tells Luka, hand finding its way to Luka's. Luka laughs, turning away to lean against the window. Ivan cuddles him closer, resting his chin on Luka's shoulder, the two of them watching the cars go past them together. "Even more so like this," Ivan whispers. Luka blushes, "I don't think so..." He never knew how to take compliments well. 

All of the sudden, Dejan is right beside him, his phone being shoved in both of their faces. Immediately, Luka lets go of Ivan's hand and Ivan moves away from his shoulder. He sings along to "Nije U Šoldima Sve" with the rest of his friends, pretending that he wasn't just cuddling with his boyfriend. "Here is our kapetan and his boyfriend," Dejan singsongs, just enough for it to sound like a joke. The two of them laugh, though he sees Luka's face go red. There's an awkward silence, but then Čarli saves them by forcibly grabbing Dejan by the shoulders and pushing him to the front of the bus. 

"That was a close one," Luka tells him, resting his head against Ivan's shoulder. Ivan hums in agreement, although he's not sure if he's heard. "'M tired, baby. 'M gonna sleep," Luka tells him. Ivan doesn't know how he'll sleep in this loud bus, but Luka always finds a way to do things. Ivan nods, hugging Luka closer. He hopes Dejan doesn't come back to their seat. 

And in five minutes flat, Luka is snoring quietly next to him. 

\--- 

When they get to the hotel, Luka acts like he was never tired. He's hyper, laughing so loud and jumping around. The team decides to celebrate in the hotel hall, where alcohol and some food was waiting for them. Dejan hooks up his phone to the speaker and starts blasting his music. Čarli grabs him by the shoulders and jumps around him, singing. Ivan can't help but shout and join in the festivities, they won against Argentina after all. 

After a few hours of partying, some of his teammates begin to go back their rooms, thankful because they're able to sleep in. He weaves his way through all the people in the room, occasionally receiving pats on the back or stops for chats. He finds Luka near the speaker, a bottle of Rakija being used as a microphone. Ivan laughs at the sight, Luka had his eyes closed and was screaming loudly to the music. The thing is, he didn't even look drunk. 

Ivan decides to interupt once Dejan switches to Celine Dion, even though Luka looks so focused. "Alright, alright, me and Lu are heading up," Ivan takes Luka's hand. Luka complies, but he still sings in his makeshift microphone. Ivan tries to shush him once they get into the elevator, heading up to their floor. 

Luka stops anyway, instead opening the bottle and taking a swig. Ivan sighs, before taking the bottle and taking his first swig of the night. "Loosen up, Ivanito," Luka laughs. A new nickname. 

Once the doors open, Luka takes his hand and they both giggle loudly as they make it to their hotel room. Ivan wraps his arms around Luka's back as Luka fumbles with their keycard, eventually getting the door open. 

Their laughter instantly fills the room, the two of them flop onto the beds they had pushed together. They're thankful housekeeping didn't move them away. 

It's when he's with Luka he feels the actual effect of what they had done. A 3-0 win to Argentina, with him and Luka scoring. His heart swells with pride. "We're doin' it, dragi," he whispers in Luka's ear, pulling him closer for a tigh embrace. Luka nods along in agreement, and Ivan can see some tears start to be shed. "Don't cry," He tells him. He kisses Luka instead, closing his eyes and hands finding their way to Luka's long hair. He feels at home. 

\--- 

Ivan wakes up slowly to the tune of someone humming in his ear. He's buried under the covers, and an arm holds him close. Blinking away the sleepiness, he turns his head to find Luka awake next to him, looking so handsome under the sun. Ivan smiled at him and peered out the window, it was beautiful out, the sun shining. 

Luka is buried far beneath their blankets, the blanket coming all the way halfway past his face. He still looks a bit tired, but Ivan could tell he was smiling. "Hey," Ivan says, turning his body fully to cuddle with Luka. He loved these mornings together, where it felt like it was only them and nothing else. No World Cup, no football, no careers, just them. 

"'M, wanna kiss you, but I have morning breath," Luka laughs, blowing air towards Ivan's face. Ivan laughs at his antics, rolling away playfully. "Come on," He tells him, taking his hand and dragging him to their bathroom. 

Once they enter, Ivan takes a good look at Luka in the mirror. His hair was tousled, his clothes were askew, but he still looked really good. He saw a few hickeys on his neck, and he smirks when he recalls the events of last night. 

Luka seems to notice too, and he smirks as he gives Ivan a playful slap on his arm, "They're gonna have a field day with this," he points to the bruises on his neck. Ivan knows he's talking about their friends. Ivan rolls his eyes, "Whatever, I bet the left side of the bed that Dejan has some from Šime." 

"Wow, you're really putting that much on the line? Fine," Luka teases, before brushing his teeth. He loves how it's easy to banter with one another. The two of them eventually finish brushing their teeth, before Luka groans and flops onto the bed again, curling up beneath the sheets. 

"Come on, Lu. It's beautiful out. I still need to take you out in Russia," Ivan crosses his arms, leaning against the doorfram of the bathroom. He's been saying that since they first arrived in Russia, it's just that they've never had time. Today was not their match day, and training was later on. They had the whole morning and part of the afternoon to themselves, Ivan was intent one spending them with Luka. 

"Five more minutes," Luka groans, burying farther under the covers. Ivan giggles, coming closer and embracing him. He kisses Luka's forehead, "Love you." 

"Love you too," Luka kisses him again, pulling Ivan even closer. 

The two of them kiss lazily for a few minutes, pulling away sometimes to get some air. After a while, Ivan pulls away, a smirk on his face. "I think it's been five minutes," He tells him matter-of-factly. Luka rolls his eyes, but he smiles at him. "Fine, fine." 

The two of them get up and start to get ready, talking to one another about where they wanted to go. They laugh and fool around and make out, so it takes way too long for them to finish getting ready. 

Ivan goes into the bathroom for a while to look around for his sweatshirt he left the other day, but he can't find it. He heads out, eventually finding Luka, who looked like he was struggling to get his big sweatshirt on. So that's where it went. "Again? I really like that sweater, you know," Ivan chides, but he fishes around for his second favorite sweater in his suitcase. 

"It's comfortable," Luka simply says, crossing his arms. The sweater is big on him, and the sleeves completely cover his hands. But it's really cute. They were both bundled up for their little adventure. "Fine. You ready?" 

"Yeah, let's go. Let's stop by downstairs real quick to tell 'em," Luka says, grabbing his sunglasses and putting them on his face. Ivan nods, taking some of his necessities and then the two of them get into the elevator and head down. 

They pop into the hotel dining hall quickly to tell some people that they were going to eat somewhere else. They don't know where, but probably somewhere close to be safe. "Use protection," Dejan teases, Šime behind them. The two of them look like they're going out too. Ivan punches him on the shoulder playfully, before pushing them out of the hall. They wave their goodbyes, and the two of them head out. 

It's beautiful outside, the calmness of the weather and chaos of the people contrasts beautifully. The two walk together, though they don't hold hands. It's too risky. 

They talk quietly and they take pictures everywhere, and for moment it feels like they're just on holiday, just for the two of them. 

After bickering about finding a place for breakfast, they settle on a little café a few minutes walk from their hotel. There's barely anyone in it, and that's why they like it. Ivan hurries his pace to beat Luka to the door, opening it up for him. "Ladies first," he jokes, Luka rolling his eyes but smiling at him. A bell rings and someone from the counter shrieks something in Russian. 

They look at the girl, who seems young. She has red hair and tattoos on her arm. They try to communicate and say they don't speak Russian, and she responds with, "¿Entiendes el Español?" They both nod furiously, thankful they can finally understand. The girl smiles widely and gestures to some seats. "Anywhere you want," She tells them with a slight accent. 

Luka leads them to a booth in the corner, with a window that overlooks the back of the restaurant, which was a garden. It felt cozy. They get situated and they decide to sit next to one another instead of facing each other. 

A few moments later the girl comes back and lays two menus on their table, taking out a notepad and getting ready to write. "Would you like anything to drink?" 

"Ah, two coffees please. One black and one with milk, right?" Ivan answers for Luka, but looks over to him to see if he wanted one with milk. Luka smirks and nods. The girl nods back before asking something else. 

"I'm sorry if I'm invading your privacy, but you are Ivan Rakitić and Luka Modrić, no? May I take a picture? My girlfriend loves you guys a lot," She asks, voice hopeful. The two of them laugh, nodding. "Of course, of course. Tell her we wish her the best, and you." 

About ten pictures later, the girl leaves their table, getting their coffees. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to her." 

"What's her name?" 

"Ah, Tatiana. I love her very much," She sighs dreamily. She lays the coffees on the table, giving some sugar to them. 

They actually make nice conversation with her, and they find out her name is Vanessa. She takes their orders, but then leaves, attending to some elderly couple that had just walked in. "I'll be back with your food shortly." 

Ivan watches as Luka checks back quickly to see if anyone was looking before kissing him quickly. "What was that for?" 

"Nothing. Just because."

Ivan smiles at him, patting his hair. Luka turns back at the window, looking towards the garden. Ivan holds Luka's hand, not too scared anymore. He savors these moments, he actually takes his phone and snaps a photo of Luka. Luka turns away from him, blushing. The two of them talk about the match and their upcoming matches, strategies and the like. But after a while, they decide to take their minds off of it. 

Vanessa brings their food minutes later, and it looks really good. Ivan and Luka thank her, and she nods, smiling at them. "Have a nice day today, guys. You deserve it after yesterday. I texted Tat about you guys and she's crying. Keep it up, but I still support Russia," They all laugh. "Here's the check, so you can have your privacy. Thank you so much again," She lays the check on the table, before waving them goodbye. She must've seen them holding hands, but they know she understands. 

In the peaceful quiet, the two eat their meals. Luka finishes quickly, he must've been hungry. Ivan finishes a few minutes after, when he sees a phone flash from his side. He looks up at Luka, confused, but then Luka snaps another photo. Ivan rolls his eyes at Luka's laughter. 

"A good one for Instagram later," Luka smirks, showing him the photo. It's a silly photo of him with his confused face, a spoon halfway to his mouth. Of course the one time Luka posts a photo on Instagram, it's this bad photo of him. 

"Idiot," He mumbles, focused on his finishing his breakfast. "But you love me," Luka sighs, putting his chin on Ivan's shoulder. Ivan sighs, "there's never a moment I don't." 

They spend the rest of their time talking with one another, about a bunch of things that Ivan can't keep track of. More people flow into the restaurant, but they don't seem to notice them two, and if they did, they weren't saying anything about it. Which was really nice. They loved the fans, but really, all they wanted was to be normal. 

Ivan's eyes wander to a couple who sits far away from them, but Ivan can't help but catch glances. They look only a bit younger than him and Luka. They wear matching Pique and Ramos jerseys and God, do they look so happy. Ivan is happy for them, but his heart hurts at what he and Luka can't have. 

"Are you okay?" Luka taps the side of his face, looking concerned. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just dozed off for a second there." 

"Hey, Ivan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You ever wish we could be like that?" Luka mumbles into his shoulder, looking at the couple. Ivan chuckles, "yeah." He turns away to look at Luka in the eyes. 

"One day, maybe. I'd take you out in the night in Madrid, there's this really nice restaurant near my house. And we won't have to hide, not ever. It'll be just you and me." 

"Only us," Ivan ponders. Luka smiles, "It can be us, and only us. Nothing else will matter, not football, not the press, not taxes," Luka jokes. Ivan chuckles, the taxes joke was their joke. "Nobody else, just the two of us here." 

Ivan hums, hand finding its way to stroke Luka's hair. "And the rest of the world falls away," he whispers to him. 

"And it's only us."


End file.
